


Innocent

by Reylo Obsessed (Victorias_Secret13)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform, The Last Jedi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorias_Secret13/pseuds/Reylo%20Obsessed
Summary: WARNING: SPOILERS FOR THE LAST JEDI. You have been warned.Sort of based on Taylor Swift's "Innocent."





	Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fic whipped up after seeing the film. Very short.
> 
> First posting on AO3. Will also be posted on my fanfiction.net account: IGotThatRedLipClassicThing13

“I see it in you, your confliction,” Rey looks deep into his deep eyes. “You can be good. You’re still good. I know it, Ben.”

 

He looks up at her outstretched hand, contemplating going against everything he’s worked for…  _ killed _ for. He killed his father for this chance. But instead of fueling him further into the Dark-Side, it was driving him back into the Light. Right into Rey’s open arms.

 

Ben reaches his own hand out letting their connection intertwine, letting the Force settle between them. They gasp at the same time.

 

Ben sees desperate alcoholic parents abandoning Rey with Unkar Plutt, he watches as Plutt hits her for not bringing enough parts back in the day, punished her by taking away food and water, hardening her into the strong woman he sees before him now.

 

Rey feels the abandonment Ben felt as a child, his parents having no idea what to do with their son so they leave him in the hands of his uncle. His uncle stands over him with a wild look of fear dancing in his eyes, green lightsaber held above Ben’s young head, ready to strike him down. She watches as Ben brings forth his own lightsaber and protects himself, bringing the whole building down on his uncle.

 

But mostly she watches as she sees distant figures in the horizon. A tall, lanky man with a scarred face. An younger woman with three buns and a dazzling smile on her face. But the third figure is what puzzles her most as in between the two older figures, stands a child holding one of each of their hands with her own bright smile casting over Rey.

 

She felt the Light.

* * *

 

Ben watches as his Supreme leader drags her around like she’s just a little rag-doll. Likes she’s a toy instead of a person. He sees red.

 

Snoke is sneering as he faces her towards Kylo, going on about how his young apprentice would never betray  _ him _ . “Especially because I can sense what he’s about to do. My Kylo Ren is going to take his lightsaber and kill his  _ true _ enemy.”

 

Kylo’s eyes snap up at his master as his mind goes on overdrive.

 

Suddenly a buzzing sound cuts through the silent tension. Snoke is dead. Kylo killed the Supreme Leader.

 

He and Rey work seamlessly to destroy the fellow Red henchmen. Their teamwork does not go unpaid as they stand before a room of the dead. Rey can see the feral look in Ben’s eyes, the look that only comes from wielding too much power. 

Rey looks back one last time, a wistful fantasy comes to mind as sadness takes over her face. She thinks she sees the glimmer of anguish come over his own face, but then it’s gone and the hardness is back just as quick.

* * *

 

_ Who you are is not what you did _

_ You're still an innocent, you're still an innocent _

_ Lost your balance on a tightrope _

_ It's never too late to get it back _

~Taylor Swift “Innocent” (2010)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Now that Rey's parentage has been somewhat "confirmed," my Reylo ship has set sail and I swear if they take it away with: "SURPRISE SHE'S ACTUALLY RELATED TO KYLO/BEN" I will be heartbroken. Anyone else?


End file.
